Firewhiskey
by tasha27
Summary: She approaches you like an angel from Heaven and when you see her set down a bottle of firewhiskey you wonder how innocent she really is.


**Firewhiskey**

_**A**__Tasha27__**Fanfic**_

You're sitting in the common room with your mates. Sirius is playing exploding snap with Peter while Remus is reading a book. You pretend to pay attention to who is winning, but really your attention is centered on _her_.

You watch her out of the corner of your eye as she whispers back and forth to her friends, and every once and a while you catch her looking your way. When she notices you looking, she blushes and quickly looks away. But you know she'll look again soon enough.

o.O.o

_**Meet me in the common room at 11pm.**_

_**-Lily.**_

You receive the note during breakfast. Your mates all send you questioning glances but you hide the note away in your pocket.

You go to class as if everything is normal, but really it isn't. What could Lily possibly want? That thought plagues you for the rest of the day.

Slowly the common room empties and only you are left. Lily went to the dorms a few hours ago with her mates...probably not wanting to arouse suspicion.

_Squeak._

You turn around and what you see makes your heart beat faster and your temperature increase. She approaches you like an angel from Heaven and when you see her set down a bottle of firewhiskey you wonder how innocent she really is.

"I thought we'd play a little game." She says as she sits beside you. You notice she is wearing a tight white tank top with grey short shorts.

"What game?" you ask swallowing heavily.

She smirks lightly at you and answers: "You'll see."

o.O.o

She has had a lot to drink. You've drank a lot as well, but you are more sober than she is. Her head is against your shoulder as you sit on the couch together.

"Jamesss," she slurs.

"Hmm?"

"I want you."

As soon as those words are out of her mouth, her lips are on yours, and your mind is fuzzy and you can't remember how any of this happened.

o.O.o

The next thing you know is that she is pushing you back onto your bed in the boys' dorms. You know this shouldn't be happening, especially because she is completely smashed. She presses her lips sloppily on your lips and tries removing your shirt and you help her. She starts kissing down your body, and however much you don't want this to stop you have to- you can't take advantage of her like this.

You place a lingering kiss on her lips and she looks adorably confused. You then cast the sobering charm and when she is out of her drunken stupor she looks around.

At first the only thing that registers is that she isn't in the girls dorms. She then realizes she is straddling you, and you are missing your shirt. Her eyes widen, and then she visibly relaxes.

"Thank you" she murmurs.

"For what?" you ask confused.

"For not taking advantage of me and going further." She replies blushing slightly in the moonlight.

"Not a problem...I suppose you want to return to your own bed." You say your heart sinking.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could spend the night with you."

"Wha-" you begin.

"Not like that, silly, we've got plenty of time for that." She says cutting you off.

You chuckle at your own stupidity and pull her down wrapping your arms around her.

You're asleep before you know it.

o.O.o

The next morning you wake up and the events of the night before come flooding back. You look over and see her smiling back at you. Just then the hangings are ripped open.

"GET UP PRO-oh, what do we have here?" says a surprised Sirius.

"It's not what it looks like Padfoot." You reply rolling your eyes.

"Sure, sure. Hey Moony, Wormtail you better come see this." Shouts Sirius across the room.

"There's nothing to see Black, now bugger off, I want to enjoy my morning without any interruptions." Says Lily frowning.

Remus walks over and smiles saying, "Morning Lily, Prongs."

"Morning Moony." you say.

"Good morning Remus." Lily says smiling.

"How come he gets a smile and 'good morning'?" asks Sirius pouting.

"Because Padfoot, he didn't interrupt our morning." you say throwing your pillow at him.

"C'mon Padfoot, let's leave these two alone." Remus suggests. "Wormtail you coming for breakfast?"

"Of course!" Squeaks Peter rushing out the door.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Laughs Lily.

"It won't be quiet for long!" you quip.

Lily smacks you on the arm and pushes you back into the pillows raising an eyebrow and saying,

"And how, pray tell, do you know whether I'm loud or not?"

"Hmm, let's just say I'm James Potter, and I'm, er, talented." You reply chuckling.

"Talented? I think the Firewhisky has gotten to you."

"Hey! Let's just see how talented I am when you're screaming my name!" I retort, quite offended.

"Obviously not very, seeing as I screamed at you almost every day for five years." Says Lily looking smug.

"Well, you've never experienced me in _this _way before." I say shutting the curtains with a flick of my wand.

**A/N: So I've been working on this piece for a while now, and just couldn't think of a good way to end it...but I think I did quite I good job. Review and let me know your thoughts! Also, a HUGE thanks to **_Miss Starlett _**for betaing this for me (and most of my other stories)! Chapter 8 of **_How It All Started _**is complete and I just have to type it up and send it off to **_MissStarlett! _** The more reviews! The sooner it'll be up!**


End file.
